Intensed Gaze
by Nanashi xXx
Summary: "How come you still haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend or maybe boyfriend yet?" Kagami asked. Kuroko never thought about it so when he agreed to become a part-time model for the Art faculty students, he begins to doubt his feeling for a certain person with different eye color because that person gaze was too intense that it made him feeling weird inside. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

First timer. Go easy on me. YAOI. BOY X BOY. Please don't read if you dislike this genre.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KnB.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kuroko Tetsuya walked through the hallway towards the Art Faculty project room. This was the second time he came to the project room in his college mainly because he was not a student of Art, no, he was just a part-time model there. He thought back to the reason why he agreed to become a part-time model. Well, it all started when his friend or considerably best friend commented him.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_How come you still haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend or maybe boyfriend yet?" Kagami Taiga asked. Their lectured ended the same time that day so they decided to drop by the Maji Burger to eat dinner before going home. They were walking through the hallway in their campus before Kagami blurted the question out._

_Kuroko stared at his friend with his usual stoic face. He didn't saw that coming so the words that escape his mouth were only, "Why?"_

_Kagami stopped in his track, "Why, you asked? Well…" He looked at Kuroko with a somewhat worried expression and scratch his head before saying, "…you're already 19 years old."_

"_I'm still young," Kuroko stated._

"_No, it's not that! I mean we'll be leaving college after one and a half year if we were to count this year. Alex told me that once we entered the world of adult, we have little time to search for our partner save for the person who had one," Kagami said. "Also, your lack of presence isn't helping! It's a huge disadvantage if you want to find yourselves a partner."_

_Kuroko gave a smile at this. He now knew how sincerely worried Kagami were about him. Before he could give his reply, two students walked past them. One of them bumped into Kuroko sending him stumbling forward. Kagami steadied Kuroko by firmly holding his friend's shoulder before shouting angrily at the two students, "Oi! Watch where you're going!"_

_The two students started to panic. They bow and apologized before running away for their lives. Kagami huffed at them and diverted his gaze back to Kuroko. "Now, see what I mean?"_

_Kuroko got his footing back before muttering, "Thanks," and said, "But, it's not really my fault if they didn't see me. I'm particularly invisible in everyone eyes."_

"_Hmph. You're right. If only there's something that could make people notice you…" Kagami trailed off when his eyes caught something in the advertisement board. He stepped forward and yanked the paper that had caught his attention before saying, "This is it!"_

_There is currently a question marked on top of Kuroko's head as he tried to figure out what his friend had found to be a solution for the unnoticeable him. As he tried to inched closer to Kagami, Kagami flung the paper he was holding to Kuroko's face as his grinned a victorious grin._

_Kuroko took the paper from Kagami and got even more confused when he read them, "Part-time model for fine art for the Art Faculty student's project?"_

"_Yeah! With this, there's no way the people won't look at you! Besides you'll earn some pocket money, plus some point in extracurricular activities and you might also make some new friends. What's there to lose?" Kagami beamed._

_Kuroko contemplated the information for a second. It sounded ridiculous at first and he still thinks it as ridiculous now but extracurricular points plus extra pocket money didn't make it sound so bad. His usual emotionless face might make him suitable for the job. He took a glance towards his friend. Kagami looked like he's ready to burst into one angry fit if Kuroko even muttered something as close to 'no'. Truthfully, Kuroko really didn't plan on saying 'no', he considered a 'perhaps' but seeing that he might lessen his friend worried over him if he were to agree, he said, "Yes, I'll try that."_

_Kagami breathed a sighed of relief and said, "Well, you better tell the Art Lecturer about this tomorrow. Now that this have settled let's go grab some dinner and go home. As a reward for you agreeing to take this job, I'll treat you a cup of vanilla milkshake," as he started to walk again._

_At this, Kuroko eyes glittered and he began walking faster to catch up to Kagami's long strides. He said, "Why don't you make it two cups?"_

_Kagami snorted and said, "Don't push your luck," as he saw Kuroko pouted he added, "Perhaps when you actually got yourself hooked up on someone," with a sly grin._

_**~End of flashback~**_

Kuroko smiled as he approached the Art Project room. The first time he came here, he had surprised the entire art student by his lack of presence. They didn't notice him until he spoke to introduce himself. Before, he had surprised the Art Lecturer by suddenly standing next to him and greeted him. The lecturer said that nobody would like to take the job because it was required for the model to sit still for a long time and when Kuroko told him that he didn't particularly minded, the lecturer beamed with happiness and told him he can come by in the evening as not to clash with his class.

If there were any regret for Kuroko in agreeing to take this job, which was close to none, there's still one thing that particularly bothered him. He opened the door to the project room. When nobody seemed to notice him, he walked to the center of the room and sat on the chair for the model to use. He was trying to adjust his sitting positioned as the same as the first time he came here when a girl, a poor soul who was just trying to fix the angle of her canvas, looked up at where he was and screamed in surprised. All of the students inside the room became alarmed and got up from their seat. When they noticed Kuroko, most of them got startled and a few of the student sighed.

"Calm down you guys, it's just Kuroko," Hyuuga, a senior who was assigned in overseeing the junior while they worked on the project tried to calm down the uproar in the room.

"Kuroko-kun, when did you get here?" one of the student asked after the situation had calmed down a bit.

"I've been here for awhile now," Kuroko told them matter-of-factly.

Hyuuga sighed at this and said, "Next time please do tell us that you're there. Someone is really to get a heart attack one of these days."

Kuroko nodded and said, "I'll be careful next time."

The students have beginning to ready themselves to start drawing when Kuroko noticed a figure at the corner of his eyes. The figure seemed unfazed by the commotion as he had already noticed Kuroko since he entered the room. Kuroko didn't know how he knew that this person knew he was there. He fought back the urged to make eye contact with the person, because he knew that person was watching him, but he couldn't resist as he stared back.

He regretted his action because when his blue eyes made contact with a paired of red and golden eyes, he started feeling weird. Perhaps it was the intense gaze that person was giving him or his radiating aura that held superiority. Either way, Kuroko had noticed this feeling since the first time he came here. Almost as if a person had opened a can of soda inside his stomach and reached for his chest. This was the thing that bothered him the most.

* * *

End. For now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KnB…

**Chapter 2**

Kuroko stared at the window that overlooked the clear blue sky and a branch from a tree that grow outside the campus. He remembered that he used to read his novel under that tree if he had so much of a spare time in between his lectured. He suddenly shivered. He tried hard to take his mind off the things that were bothering him while focusing his thought elsewhere. He didn't want to move from his pose because he didn't want to attract the class attention with his sudden movement. It proved to be very hard though because of a paired of heterochromatic eyes.

Everyone in the project room was staring at Kuroko to draw his pose. He wasn't bothered by this, not at all, except for one person in particular. The person in question was a guy with striking red hair and heterochromatic eyes. He was short but perhaps a little taller than Kuroko. Kuroko never got to know his name because he never spoke to him. This particular guy was also drawing a picture of him but every time the guy shifted his gazed from his canvas to Kuroko, Kuroko had to stop himself from flinching or shivering. That was because the way this person was looking at him made him feel bare and exposed to that person. It was as if all his clothes didn't even exist.

Kuroko was glad that his own expression didn't change even though there was currently a tornado of weird and never-before-felt emotions spiraling inside his own being.

When they heard the bell rang, indicating it was six in the evening, Kuroko sighed. He was done for the day. Hyuuga noticed this and clapped his hand before saying, "Okay people, that's it for the day. Let's continue on tomorrow."

"Okay," the art student replied in unison. They slowly packed their utensils and some had started chattering with their friends. Kuroko wave them goodbye before walking towards one particular person that had been on his mind since he started to model for the Art Faculty. If they were things that Kuroko Tetsuya didn't like, it was him not knowing a reason why something particular had happened.

As he closed the gap between himself and the red-haired, he saw two girls walking down towards the red-head first and heard them saying, "Good work today, Akashi-sama."

'…-sama?' Kuroko thought. He never knew if this person was famous or anything because he didn't have any friends in the Art Faculty to tell him that bit of information.

The girls squealed when 'Akashi-sama' flashed them a smile and said, "Same goes to you," before excusing himself. The girls were glued in place as 'Akashi-sama' walked past them.

'Akashi-sama' stopped in front of Kuroko and a smile escaped his lips. He asked, "Would you like to have dinner together somewhere, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko blinked. Once, twice, before realizing that 'Akashi-sama' was referring to him. Kuroko was dumbfounded even though his face was still as expressionless as ever. All he could manage was a simple nod and a, "Sure."

Akashi smiled as he took the lead, motioning Kuroko that he should follow suit. Kuroko watch Akashi from behind as he followed the red-haired to a restaurant. The places were quite peaceful with only a few customers left. Akashi picked the most secluded place at the end of one corner and settled himself with his back facing the wall. Kuroko sat in front of him. A sheepish looking waitress came to take their order and Kuroko noticed that she couldn't help but glanced numerous times at Akashi.

Kuroko wondered why the waitress was behaving as such before noticing that most, probably all, girls and waitresses inside the restaurant were glancing their way. Kuroko followed the direction of their gaze only to meet the person who was sitting in front of him.

Akashi was flipping the menu and was oblivious, or just didn't even give any thought, to all the staring. Kuroko took this chance to watch Akashi a little closer and soon, he found out the reason as to why the people, mostly girls, keep staring at him. Akashi was a very, if he was to describe it, handsome guy. His eyelashes weren't too short nor too long, it has a perfect length that made his heterochromatic eyes look alluring. His face was beaming with confident as if he wouldn't allow a single mistake. His red hair was at shoulder length, not too short and it seemed to fit his face nicely. His clothing looked neat with the combination of crimson long-sleeves buttoned shirt plus black vest and a pair of black jeans. The long-sleeves were folded to arms length.

Kuroko's eyes darted to Akashi's chest and saw the opening where Akashi had purposely left two buttons loose from his shirt. Kuroko's eyes widened with surprised when he saw the well-toned skin and some muscle there. He blushed suddenly at the weird thought that was plaguing his mind. Kuroko came to his sense and realized it was pretty rude to stare, so his eyes darted back to Akashi's face only to have those heterochromatic eyes watching him. Kuroko was suddenly enveloped in the feelings of embarrassment as he was caught red-handed in the act of rudely staring at the other person. His expression was still as stoic but it was betrayed by the slight pink blushes on his cheeks. Akashi grinned at the sight before him.

After they had made their order, Akashi leaned back on his chair and said, "I believe we hadn't properly introduces ourselves yet," while folding his arms. He looked quite relaxed and composed while saying, "My name's Akashi Seijuurou. My main course of study was actually Business Management while Art was my second course. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kuroko nodded his head even though he felt the need to ask why Akashi took two courses even though one course was bad enough to handle, which was for him anyway. Kuroko introduced himself, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm currently studying Early Childhood Development. The pleasures all mine…" he gave a slight bow, "…Akashi-sama."

There was a paused that lasted for a few seconds. Kuroko thought that he might had said something wrong so he tilted his bowed head to apologize before he heard a snicker. He quickly looked up and saw that Akashi was trying his best not to laugh. Akashi's right hand was on his lips while his left hand was place on the table.

Kuroko knew he was supposed to feel annoyed because the guy he just met was laughing at him but he was too mesmerized by this person's refreshing act that he didn't seem to care. If it had been Kagami, Kuroko would poke his eyes.

Kuroko even took his time to appreciate Akashi's handsome face as the guy fought back his laughter, he didn't know why but there seems to be a butterfly flying inside his chest, making him feels weird inside.

When Akashi had calmed himself, Kuroko asked, "If there's something wrong?"

Akashi grinned at him and said, "Please do not imitate those girls you saw before. You're not one of them. You're free to call me anything you want because we are of the same age, Tetsuya."

"Sure, Akashi-kun…" he trailed off when he realized that Akashi had called him with his given name. He was about to make a comment at that before the waitress came back with their order.

Kuroko quickly brushed off the comment he was going to make because right now, his stomach was begging him to be filled. He just ate two sliced of sandwiches at lunchtime which he regretted now. He began to eat quietly.

On his third bite, he noticed something. He was having the same feelings as the one when he was in the Art project room, the feeling of someone watching him. Kuroko doesn't have to be a genius to know who that person was. He tried to ignore his uncomfortable feelings by focusing on his food and empty stomach but it proved to be futile. That person's gaze was too much; that it was starting to make him blushed.

Kuroko quickly looked up to meet Akashi's gaze. True enough, Akashi was watching him intently without being ashamed when Kuroko's eyes met his. Kuroko was the one feelings flustered. There was something in Akashi's eyes that made it look darker.

"Um…," Kuroko began, "…is there's something wrong?"

"Hm?" was Akashi's reply.

Kuroko thought that he needed to elaborate so he said, "You've been watching me like that since the first time we met," then an idea struck Kuroko that perhaps Akashi wanted something from him so he asked, "Do you perhaps need something from me, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi thought about it for a second before saying, "Actually, yes."

Kuroko leaned forward as if asking Akashi to continue. The next thing that came from Akashi was very unexpected when he simply and calmly stated, "You."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews so far… I'm touched that there were people out there that enjoy my story… T-T (it really made my day)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB… only this fiction was mine…**

**Warning: Close enough to knowing why I rated this as M.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kuroko Tetsuya had never felt unsure of something in his life as much as he was feeling now. He walked a few steps behind Akashi as they made their way through the streets. They had left the restaurant sometimes ago.

Kuroko began to think of some plan to escape this messy situation that he was in now before it was too late. He could lose Akashi by a few strides if he were to slow his pace, then used his lack of presence to take a different route and escaped. The next time he modeled for the Faculty of Art, he can always say that he had lost his way because of the crowd of people as an excused to Akashi. While Kuroko's mind was occupied by his plans on escaping, he failed to notice that Akashi had stopped in front of a building. Kuroko almost bump into him when he noticed that his companion had stopped.

Kuroko looked up to ask Akashi why he stopped but he was frozen in spot when he saw the sign of the building. Kuroko was now able to be sure of one thing despite being unsure of many other things and that was the fact that he can't escape this. The sign of the building read 'Q Love Hotel'.

'This…is bad…,' Kuroko thought dreadfully as he began to follow Akashi inside.

_**~Flashback~ (restaurant)**_

_Kuroko looked at Akashi with his usual emotionless face. He looked as if he wasn't a bit affected by Akashi's word even though his mind was in huge pile of mess. Kuroko was trying to register what Akashi had said, there were too many assumptions and one in particular, even if Kuroko was reluctant to admit that, he was actually expecting that Akashi was referring about something intimate._

'_Wait, what…?' Kuroko can't believe himself for even thinking of something that absurd. He shoved all the absurdity out of his mind and came up with a logical fact. Perhaps it has something to do with him being the model to the Art Faculty so this was what he said, "Are you saying that you wanted to study me better in order to improve your drawing of me?"_

_Akashi smiled and nodded, "I do have that thought in mind for quiet sometimes now…"_

_Kuroko surpassed the need to let out a sighed of relief by drinking his glass of vanilla milkshake, even though this restaurant didn't served the best one, he still loves the drink. He was planning on finishing it before out of nowhere Akashi said, "…but I was actually thinking of having a one night stand though."_

_This made Kuroko choked on his drink. Never in Kuroko's life had he choked on his favorite vanilla milkshake but this guy sure knows how to throw Kuroko's off balance. Kuroko coughed frantically numerous times and cleared his throat to calm himself. When he had calmed himself and looked back at Akashi, his face was bright red with embarrassment._

_Akashi somehow looked amused by Kuroko's act. His heterochromatic eyes seemed to be smiling with appreciation at the display in front of him._

_Kuroko was about to warn Akashi that he shouldn't joked that far before he noticed that there wasn't a single trace of playfulness on Akashi's face. Even though Akashi looked amused, his expression looked dead serious._

_Without thinking, Kuroko muttered, "Seriously…?"_

_Akashi looked at Kuroko straight in the eye and said, "I'm not a person that likes to joke, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko gulped. He knew Akashi was expecting an answer so he tried his best to make his numbed mind work properly. He's currently thinking of a way to decline Akashi's invitation without embarrassing either him or Akashi. He was shocked when he found that a part of his mind wanted to say 'Yes', because he couldn't deny that he felt some sort of attraction towards this person, but he quickly shut the thought away. He must make a wise decision here._

_Kuroko started with, "I'm sorry but I th…," he was about to comment that they just met and barely knew each other before he trailed off when he saw Akashi's face nearing his._

_Kuroko didn't realized that after he had choked on his vanilla milkshake, some were left on his right cheek because he was so immersed in deep thought. Akashi noticed this and was about to brush it off with his fingers before he noticed that Kuroko was going to refuse him. He decided to play a little prank. He really wasn't pleased when someone declined him so he inched his face closer to Kuroko before Kuroko can even says no._

_Kuroko was stopped. He couldn't utter a word nor can he move. He just sat there, petrified. Akashi's face was tilted to Kuroko's right and suddenly he felt something touched his cheek. When realization struck him, he realized that Akashi was licking him. Akashi's tongue sent an electric current throughout Kuroko's body starting from the place Akashi had licked. His tongue trailed from the remaining vanilla milkshake towards Kuroko's mouth but not quiet touching his lips. Kuroko felt himself blushing and shivering at the sudden intimate contact._

_Then, Akashi leaned closer to Kuroko's ear and whispered seductively, "And you were saying…?"_

_Kuroko felt that a bomb had just exploded inside his brain. All his thought were blown away in an instant leaving his mind hopelessly blank as he shuddered with either fear or excitement, he wasn't sure._

"…_yes," was the only reply he could manage in his state of mind._

_Akashi was satisfied with Kuroko's answer. He retreated back onto his seat with a sly grinned and finished his meal quietly. Kuroko began to eat but his stomach doesn't seem to be growling anymore. If there were something that's begging to be filled, it was Kuroko's mind as it started to register what had just happened._

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Sorry… end for now…**


	4. Chapter 4

**First time writing smut… Sorry if it's not to your liking…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.**

**Warning: Matured Adult content.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kuroko stood at the entrance of the room they got earlier. Once they entered the room, Kuroko didn't dare to move, either forward or backward as the door behind him shut. He was glued there as he kept his gaze downwards. The silence was threatening to devour him anytime soon before Akashi broke it by asking, "Wouldn't you like to come in?"

Kuroko lifted his gaze towards Akashi's whereabouts and saw that Akashi had already made himself comfortable inside the room. His bag was laid besides the wall near the closet and he himself was sitting on the edge of the bed. His legs were crossed while both of his hands were situated behind him on the white linen sheet. The sheet crumpled under his weight.

Kuroko didn't really take note of his surrounding once his eyes met the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi. Questions began to flood his mind, one by one it demand an answer to be given but one question stood out from all the rest and it found its way to Kuroko's lips with, "Why…?"

Kuroko didn't have to elaborate what exactly he was asking because Akashi seemed to have understood him. He's not asking 'Why should he come in,' prior to Akashi's question earlier. He's asking 'Why me of all people?'

Akashi lifted his right hand from its position and extended it to Kuroko. He smirked as he made a gesture that Kuroko should take it if he wants to know the answer to his question. Kuroko hesitantly moved forward and took off his shoes in one swift motion, not wanting to make Akashi waits for him. He puts his bag near the entrance wall without giving much thought about it. Once he reached Akashi's extended hand, his hand reached for it but he paused midway because he really didn't know anything anymore. He wanted an answer but he was terrified to know it.

Akashi wasn't a man that knows patience well. He suddenly grabbed Kuroko's wrist and yanked him forward.

"Ah!" Kuroko was surprised by this. In the attempted to stop himself from crashing into Akashi, Kuroko used his left hand to grab Akashi's right shoulder. They were so close to each other now, except for the fact that both of their right hands were in between them.

They were on a very awkward position with Kuroko's face resting on Akashi's left shoulder. Kuroko could feel himself blushing hard when he felt Akashi's breath on his neck. He could also make out that Akashi was smirking as he inhaled Kuroko's scent. Then, Akashi muttered, "You smell nice."

This made Kuroko wanted to run away as he pushed himself off of Akashi. Akashi didn't give Kuroko any time to escape when he suddenly flipped Kuroko to his side, pinning down the now flustered young man. Kuroko squirmed under him and let out a desperate whimpered as he stared at the guy that was on top of him.

Akashi let out a small chuckle as he dropped his head down to Kuroko's neck and bite, not too hard but not too soft either.

Kuroko let out a groan at this but soon turned to be a sigh of pleasure as Akashi began to lick the place he had bite and trailed towards Kuroko's chin. Not long before he found the opening of Kuroko's mouth and this forced Kuroko to shut his eyes as fear and anticipation made itself visible inside of his being. The first kiss was gentle. Akashi licked Kuroko's lips and slowly made Kuroko opened his lips on his own accord. Akashi slid his tongue inside of Kuroko's mouth and explores every corner of it. Then, he found Kuroko's tongue and began licking it, slowly and teasingly until Kuroko began to respond.

Kuroko followed Akashi's lead as their tongue began to dance around each other, tasting and savoring themselves in the taste of others. In Kuroko's opinion, Akashi tasted bittersweet, like coffee and sugar. He blushed at this thought as he opened his eyes a little to take a peak. Soon, he was faced with a pair of red and golden orbs as Akashi stared down at him. He was mesmerized by the dark look that paired of heterochromatic eyes gave him. Akashi seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kuroko heard a moan. He wasn't sure if it had come from him or Akashi. He wasn't even sure what sound he was making now, he was in a trance. He decided not to care anymore and did whatever it was that he wanted to do, which he regretted later on, he closed his eyes and started sucking on Akashi's tongue.

Akashi was startled by Kuroko's bold act as his eyes widen in surprised. Suddenly, Akashi pulled back rather quickly that Kuroko had to stop himself from screaming because of the sudden lost of contact. Kuroko wrinkled his eyebrows as he watched Akashi. Both of them were panting but Akashi seemed to be panting hard. Akashi's head was thrown upwards that it made Kuroko unable to see his face. Kuroko could see that Akashi was trying to calm his pants through numerous breathing.

Kuroko bite his lower lips, 'Did I do something wrong…?' he asked himself. He was new to this type of act and feelings. He knew he shouldn't get ahead of himself but he still did and this was the result. Akashi seemed to have calmed his breathing. Kuroko was about to apologize before he stopped himself and gasped. He could see Akashi's face now that Akashi had tilted his head down. His face was menacingly cold and inside his eyes, that seemed darker than before, lays something that could be described as pure lust.

It took some times for Kuroko to finally noticed what he had done though, when he heard the sound of fabric being torn and looked down to find that his shirt had been ripped opened revealing his bare torso that he realized that he just awoken a sleeping beast. Akashi really resembled a beast now in the state he was in.

Kuroko's mind began to work now that he's in a state of panicked. He realized he didn't bring any spare clothing. He was glad that he has worn a jacket over his shirt that day. He could easily cover his torn shirt with the jacket but he didn't know what to do with a torn jean because Akashi seems to be working at it right about then. Kuroko quickly jerked himself up and grabbed Akashi's hand, afraid to lose his pair of jean, and stuttered while saying, "I… I can d-do it m-myself!"

Akashi seemed to be displeased at this as he stared straight into Kuroko's eyes. Kuroko gulped as he stared back. Akashi grunted but he removed himself from on top of Kuroko and muttered, "Hurry."

It was an order and Kuroko knew that he has to obey it. He fumbled with his jean, not wasting a single second as he threw it off the bed along with his jacket and torn shirt. He hesitated on his boxer though but he knew he had to take it off unless he wanted it inside the dustbin tomorrow. He wanted so bad to hide his semi-aroused member by bringing both his legs together, knees upward, as he watched Akashi.

Kuroko could feel that his jaw dropped. Akashi was bare, from head to toes. His well-toned skin looked beautiful in the dim light of the room and his muscled arm and chest looked godly to Kuroko. Kuroko wondered if Akashi was the athlete type of guy in his school days. Kuroko's mind stopped registering when his eyes dropped low and saw Akashi's hard member.

'He's huge!' Kuroko's mind screamed. Their physique wasn't that much different but the fact that Akashi's cock was bigger than him made him shivered. He inched backward when he saw Akashi's nearing. Akashi noticed this but he continued to inches closer until Kuroko was once again pinned down.

Akashi rested himself between Kuroko's parted legs and stared down at Kuroko's bare body. He smirked evilly and lust filled his eyes while he muttered, "Just as I thought."

Kuroko wanted to ask Akashi what he meant by that but couldn't when Akashi's lips came crashing down onto his parted one. This kiss wasn't as gentle as the first one. Akashi's tongue came inside Kuroko's mouth uninvited and he began to drive Kuroko wild with his dominating way of handling the guy. He began to suck and nibble Kuroko's tongue which only made the smaller man moaned louder. After awhile, Akashi broke the kiss and leaves Kuroko shivering while gasping for air. They were connected by a string of saliva before it detached when Akashi moved his head lower to Kuroko's chest and began licking Kuroko's pink nipple.

"Ah!" Kuroko screamed at Akashi's new assault even though he hasn't quite recovered yet by the hard kiss just now. Akashi began to bite his nipple gently and started sucking while his left hand worked on twisting and pinching Kuroko's other nipple.

"Hn…ah…A-…kashi-…nn…kun…," Kuroko muttered through his ragged pants. His left hand found itself grabbing on Akashi's red hair while his right grabbed the linen sheet besides him. This was the first time, Kuroko had to admit, that he was getting a full hard-on without his cock being touched and it was already dripping with his pre-cum. Kuroko was afraid that he could come any moment now.

His fear turned to be true when Akashi's left hand leave its post and traveled south. It found Kuroko's shaft and squeeze it gently.

"Ahh!" Kuroko twitched and shivered as he came hard on his stomach. Kuroko's face now was bright red due to his embarrassment and loud pants could be heard. Kuroko looks up to Akashi's face, afraid if he had somehow disappointed his partner by cumming ahead of him. He found none there as Akashi stared at his left hand, now dripping with Kuroko's cum, seemingly amused.

"Impatient now, aren't we?" Akashi mused as he put Kuroko's left leg on his shoulder while watching as the man twitched at his littlest touches. He grinned and put his left hand in between Kuroko's thighs.

Both of Kuroko's hands were now grabbing on the sheet besides him, readying himself for whatever it was that's coming for him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Akashi's heterochromatic ones as they stared at each other.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt something weird in between his legs. He wanted to look but he was pinned down by their position. When it struck him what that thing was, he gave out a surprised gasp. Akashi's middle finger was making its way inside him. He moaned in displeasure by the sudden intrusion but Akashi didn't stop at that, he inserted a second finger. His slick and long fingers began to thrust in and out.

"Akashi-kun…ple…ase sto…AH!" Kuroko couldn't finish his sentence as Akashi's finger hit his prostate. Kuroko's head was thrown backward as his back arched when he felt the intense pleasure that seeped through his body. When he returned to his original position, he can't help but pants hard and stared at Akashi with wide eyes. He never knew that feelings before and the fact that it exist made it seems even more surreal.

Akashi gave out a satisfied grinned. He began to move his fingers again, this time making a scissoring motion, but still didn't miss that one spot that seemed to make Kuroko screamed out in pleasure every time it was hit. There was a string of saliva making its way from Kuroko's mouth onto his cheek as the young man was drove to the peak of insanity by the intense pleasure.

Finally, when Akashi was sure that Kuroko was ready by the look of the smaller man hard-on and the fact that his own member was aching with the need to release itself each time he heard Kuroko scream in pleasure, he took out his fingers from Kuroko's ass and replace it with the tip of his cock.

Kuroko cried out when he could no longer feel Akashi's fingers inside of him. He peered down and saw the tip of Akashi's cock nearing his entrance. He looked up into Akashi's mismatched eyes and saw that Akashi was trying his best to control himself. He didn't want Akashi to restrain himself. He wanted it and wanted it very bad. Kuroko couldn't even believe himself for wanting that sort of things even though he was a virgin. Kuroko didn't care anymore, his next word broke out all the self restraint that Akashi had, when he pleaded, "…please." It was a simple word but the way Kuroko says it with lusted eyes and desperately cute face made Akashi plunge inside him without restraint. Kuroko screamed out as the pain registered itself inside his being and hot tears streamed down from his eyes.

Akashi gritted his teeth when he felt Kuroko's wall tightening itself around him. He readjusted their position so he could easily bend down and took Kuroko's soft parted lips for a kiss. The kiss did the trick when he felt Kuroko's inside relaxed a bit. He kissed Kuroko a little longer before moving his hips. It was a slow movement at first but then Akashi began to thrust in and out of Kuroko's ass a little harder. He finally found the right angle where he could thrust in deep and hard inside Kuroko while hitting Kuroko's sweet spot.

Kuroko moaned in pleasure when he felt Akashi's cock hitting his prostate. He felt full and completed. He didn't want these feelings to end but he knew he couldn't help it much longer since his erected member had started to become wet with his pre-cum. He was nearing his end and knew Akashi was too. He grabbed and dug his nails into Akashi's shoulder without realizing it.

"A- Akashi-kun, I'm going to…mmph… ahhhhhh.!" Kuroko moaned loudly as he came for the second time that day. Kuroko's hands dug deeper and scratched Akashi's shoulder, leaving its marks on his back. Akashi gave out a groaned at this and as he felt Kuroko's inside tightening, he spurted his own release deep inside Kuroko's ass.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds to catch their breath. Kuroko could feel his consciousness fading because of the strained from their intense lovemaking. Before he stepped into the land of dreams, he heard Akashi muttered something. He could only make out a few words though, "If I knew…wouldn't ha…just…stand."

Kuroko was positive that he was dreaming. Akashi could never have said that, right?

"If I knew that you would feel this good, I wouldn't have just asked for a one night stand. Even if it means taking you away from your boyfriend…"

'Besides,' Kuroko thought, 'I don't have any boyfriend…,' as his sleepiness caught him.

* * *

**Sorry. It's truly my first time. So please leave a comment on my mistake so I could improve.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. I've been busy because 12 hours of my 24 hours a day was used for me to spend at work. I hate my job!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KnB.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kuroko sighed as he made his way inside the morning train. He was glad that he woke up early that day so he still had some times left to go home.

Earlier, he had found himself awoken in an unfamiliar place. When memory came flooding back, he quickly opened his eyes. When he saw a striking color of red in front of his eyes, he began to blush. Akashi had slept besides him and looks quite peaceful in his sleep. Kuroko got out of the bed quietly, ignoring his sore back. He didn't want to wake Akashi from his slumber. He was surprised to find that he was cleaned, he blushed more at this.

'Did Akashi-kun bath me?' Kuroko asked himself as embarrassment filled him. He was frustrated that he didn't even notice that someone was bathing him in his sleep. Kuroko found his clothes neatly folded near the bed and wasted no time wearing it. He tucked the torn shirt inside his bag and made his way towards the door, ignoring his bed hair because he knew people wouldn't noticed him enough to notice his messy hair. His back was killing him so he slowed his movement a little to stop himself from groaning each time he tried to move. He glanced back and saw that Akashi was still asleep.

"Bye," Kuroko said in no more than a mere whisper with a sad looking face. He opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped out from the bittersweet memory of his first time and one night stand. He knew that he had to pretend that nothing had happened between them, because the meaning of a one-night stand was having sex for one night only and that's the end of the story. He was glad though, because the pain inside his chest wasn't that hurting even though he feels like someone had pinned a needle there. 'It could've been worse,' he thought solemnly.

Kuroko had found his way home after a few minutes' walk from the train station. There were no more than 3 passengers inside the morning train. He gripped his jacket tighter around his body to keep off the cold morning breeze. Once he reached his house, he fumbled on his keys but was surprised to find that his door was unlocked. He went inside and glances around. He saw a paired of high-heels on the pavement and quickly notices whom their owner was, his mother.

98% probability of his mother finding out that he was absent from home last night made him sweat. He wished he could come up with some sort of excuse because he knew; his lack of presence was nothing in the formidable eyes of his mother. Kuroko remembered his mother remarked on it too many times with, "Because I'm your mother. And a mother knows everything about their child." Before any excuses could make itself clear inside Kuroko's fogged mind, someone came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Tetsuya. I see that you're finally home," his mother, Kuroko Aria, gave out a warm smile with an impressed face. She walked from the kitchen towards the pavement with absolute grace. She has a beautiful long-curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes which Kuroko had inherited from. Her face looks very pretty and young, nobody would believe her real age but it's not like she ever mentioned it. She did once and everyone laugh and told her that she have a good sense of humor. She worked as a stewardess now but before, she was a model. She stopped her modeling career when she found out that she was pregnant. With her current work, she was rarely at home.

"G-good morning, mother," Kuroko started, "I thought you were on your way to Los Angeles?" Kuroko flinched and look downward to avoid his mother gazed. He looked just like a five year old that was caught red-handed stealing cookies from his mother's jar.

Aria chuckled at this and said, "The plane was delayed because of the weather and don't gives me that look, Tetsuya," she smirked and continue with, "It could've been worse if it was your father who came home last night, you know?"

Kuroko tensed at this and his mother giggled at her son's obvious shows of emotion. Many people could only see the stoic-faced-Kuroko Tetsuya at the pavement now but his mother knew better, he was her son anyway, and that's the reason why she could tell that her son was as scared and nervous as hell at this moment. Kuroko's father, Kuroko Ryuzaki, was a policeman. He was a very strict father, perhaps could be describe as overprotective in his mother's opinion. He too was rarely home so Kuroko was usually home alone but somehow Ryuzaki would come home at unusual timing. Kuroko cursed himself for not remembering it. He would be thoroughly interrogated if his father was to finds out about it and he really wouldn't know how to lie to him.

Once when he was 9 years of age, his parents had came home and found that the house was in a mess, like a burglar had just broken in. When his parents saw him, his mother was relieved and his father asked him what had happened. Kuroko quickly apologized and promised to clean the house. He said that he had Nigou, their dog, inside the house and played a chasing game with it. Before Kuroko could even step away to starts cleaning, his father had caught that he was lying. He demanded the truth but Kuroko still hold firm with his previous story. This was when Kuroko knew not to mess with his father. He was interrogated until he finally starts cowering and spilled the truth. It was his childhood friend a.k.a his cousin, Aomine Daiki, who had done the damage while playing hide-and-seek with him. He thrashed everything when he had failed to find Kuroko. He forgot about the mess he made when he looked at the clock and starts running for his basketball practice, stating that he doesn't want to be late. Kuroko doesn't even feel sorry for giving Aomine away. Considering Aomine only got house arrest for two weeks without basketball, Kuroko on the other hand got to know exactly why his father was a policeman. He should've given Aomine away faster if he knew that his father could be that scary while interrogating him. His father doesn't hit him, but the piercing gazed and heavy silences while his father's hands were on his shoulder made him cower and fear the man.

"Don't worry," Aria said bringing Kuroko back from his dreaded memory, "I won't tell him. You're a big boy now, so I'm not going to chastise you about every single thing. You should already know how to act on your own," she smiled warmly.

Kuroko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as a signed of relief. He always knew that his mother was an understanding type and he was glad that he had her as his mother. But he also knew that his mother could be unpredictable sometimes when she suddenly asked, "So, how was it?"

Kuroko stared dumbly at his mother. He didn't know what his mother was implying so he asked, "How was what?"

His mother inched closer with a sly grin pasted on her face and tugged on Kuroko's jacket a little around the collar, revealing a part of Kuroko's neck. She poked an area where there seems to be a red mark and said, "Of course I'm implying to this."

Kuroko looked at the red mark. His brows were knitted together while he worked his brains out to recall where did he got that from. His eyes widen suddenly when he realized what that mark implies and what his mother's question meant. His pale face went paler. He could hear his mother laughs and said something that sounded like, "You're so easy to tease," as his mind suddenly went blank.

* * *

Akashi woke up with a feeling that something wasn't quite right. He realized that he didn't feel the body heat that was supposed to be there besides him. He got up from his bed and got into a sitting position. When he peered around the room, he noticed that Kuroko's belonging wasn't there and that could only led to one assumption; Kuroko had woken up early and left.

Akashi had never felt enraged at himself as much as he was feeling right at the moment. He had never falls asleep in the presence of another person because sleeping was a show of weakness. But he did, in the presence of a guy called Kuroko Tetsuya. He usually was the first to rise and left before his partner woke up. The memory from last night came into view and Akashi let himself reminiscent for a while.

After they had that incredible sex, Tetsuya had fallen unconscious so Akashi took it upon himself to clean both he and Tetsuya. While they were bathing, Akashi founds out three things. First, Tetsuya didn't even weight a thing; he was as light as feathers. Second, it doesn't look like Tetsuya had used his rear before; it seems as if it was a first time for him to have something shoved into his ass. This made Akashi wondered about that tall-red-head-guy with a scary face as Tetsuya's lover. Third, how can he forget to put on a condom? This had never happened before, referring to his lost of control when Tetsuya had sucked his tongue and when he begged him to plunged into him.

After he had finished everything, such as drying both he and Tetsuya, make their bed, folded their clothes and sneakily exchanged their number, Akashi went to the bed. He liked the feelings of Tetsuya's smooth skin under him and went to sleep without warning.

Akashi was back from his reminiscent when he realized that he needed to do something of importance if he ever wanted to feel that, Tetsuya's, body under him again. He snatched his phone and started dialing. The person on the other line picked up on the third ring and answered with a grumpy voice, "What?"

From the sound of it, Akashi was sure that Midorima Shintarou was sleeping when the phone rang and had picked it up without bothering to look at the caller ID. It took only two words from Akashi to make Midorima spring into life and that was a simple, "It's me."

Akashi heard frantic rustling sounds of sheet and a loud 'THUD'. A little more rustling and Midorima's voiced, "Akashi. It's a surprise. What can I do for you this early in the morning?"

Akashi suppressed the need to comment at how calm Midorima's voiced were even though he just falls out from his bed at the sounds of his voice. Instead, he went straight to the point and said, "I want you to make a research at someone for me."

There was a paused as Midorima rustled his drawer to take out a pen and notebook before asking, "Who?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, he study in our college for Early Childhood Development and also…Kagami Tiger or was it Taiga, inside the Sport Science Faculty," Akashi explained. He has started walking towards the shower and grabbing a clean towel on his way there.

Midorima had stayed besides Akashi long enough to know not to question him further than needed and simply stated, "Got it, anything else?"

"No."

"Alright," and the call ended.

Akashi started the shower after putting his mobile phone away. He enjoys the cold water as he let his thought ran free towards his plan for today. Before he acquires something, he needed to start researching on his target first. And once he sets his eyes on a certain target, he would never give up on it until it was his.

* * *

"Tetsu… Oi! Tetsu!" Kuroko finally broke away from his trance when he felt a hand not-so-lightly connected to the back of his head. He let out a groaned while rubbing his head. He turned towards his right where his childhood friend a.k.a cousin, Aomine Daiki, was at.

"That hurts," he told him with teary-like eyes. One way or another Kuroko had managed to convince his mother that he had a morning class that day and needed to go early, which was the truth. His mother nodded and told him that she received a phone call from Daiki earlier stating that he also had class in the morning and would like to go together. He got ready before leaving but not before seeing his mother teasing smiles, and giggles when she saw a bright red color blush on his cheeks.

"I've been talking to the air for about 5 minutes! Jezz! What happened to you?" Aomine asked. His irritation was clearly visible but there were also some sort of concern inside his eyes.

"Sorry, it's nothing. I'm just not paying enough attention," Kuroko stated with his usual face.

Aomine raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment on it further as they reached the train station. Many people was crowding the area but it wasn't that hard for the both of them to slip through into the train, Aomine with his build while Kuroko was just following the flow of people. Inside the train, the people was overflowing and somehow both of them got separated but Kuroko could still make out one particular navy blue hair not too far from him but seeing that he was trapped near the door, with human wall blocking him from moving forward, he simply stayed where he was. They were going the same way and will eventually meet up later at their stop. This wasn't the first time this had happened anyway.

Kuroko faced the door and peered outside through the glass. He wasn't actually daydreaming when Aomine had talked to him earlier. He was thinking about a certain red-head and how their next meeting would turns out. He was terrified when a spark of hope emerged from his heart and quickly brushed the hope away. He didn't want to harbor any hope towards Akashi because he didn't want to feel that sting of pain inside his chest again. Kuroko realized after his meeting with Akashi that he had learned something new about himself, and that was; he's quite a sensitive type of person. He let out a sighed at this new discovery.

His thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt something brushed against his back. He realized quickly that it was someone's hand. He inched away because he thought that person was in need of some room considering the mass of people inside the train.

Kuroko soon found out that wasn't the case at all when the hand was suddenly on his back again. This time it was on his ass. The hand squeezed his ass roughly and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming out loud out of surprise. He couldn't believe it nor can he accept it when it dawned on him that he was being molested.

'MOLESTED!' Kuroko heard his mind screamed at the most unbelievable thing that could happen in his lifetime. For heaven's sake, he was invisible!

'Why now of all times…?' he was referring to his sensitive body as an aftermath with Akashi last night. The hand had started to rub his buttock in a sensual kind of movement. Kuroko was feeling dread all over his body. He could feel that the hand was quite large so it was impossible for it to be a woman's. Another hand crept up from behind him and went inside his shirt.

What Kuroko was feeling right now was utterly different from what he was feeling last night with Akashi. Last night he had lost all control from the pleasure Akashi had given him, now all he could feel was disgust. He tried to lean his head back a little but was terrified to go further for he didn't want to face his molester.

When Kuroko's eyes caught a shadow of his molester, he tried to speak with a trembling voice, "Um… would you please sto…" he gasped when the hand that was inside his shirt found his nipple and pinched it while the hand that was on his butt had moved to the front and squeezed his member. Even if it was through the jean, Kuroko was highly sensitive and he was trying very hard to stop himself from whimpering and crying. He could feel that the man had come closer to him when he heard ragged pants from beside his ear and something hard was pressing against his butt. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and silently prayed this thing could end sooner. His prayer was answered when he heard a familiar voice shouted from behind him.

"OI! What the fuck are you doing to my friend!?" Aomine shouted from where he stood and quickly moved towards where Kuroko was standing.

The molester released Kuroko and retreated towards the crowd. Kuroko finally heaved a sigh of relief when Aomine was on his side. Aomine scanned the crowd but was unable to find the molester. He scowled at the crowd of people that was watching them, making those people turned their heads away from him in fear. He then turned towards Kuroko with a worried expression visible on his face.

"You okay?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko was at a loss for words and could only give a single nod as an answer.

"Argh! This is really awkward… I can't believe something like that happen. Especially to you of all people," Aomine scratched his head before he continue by asking, "Did something happen to you, Tetsu?"

Kuroko frowned at his cousin and asked, "Why do you asked?" He was slightly confused by Aomine's question.

"Well… you don't look quite yourself since this morning," Aomine stated with a frown of concerned.

Kuroko raised one of his eyebrows as an indication for Aomine to elaborate his point.

"You see… I can feel you. I mean your presence. This morning you didn't surprise me like you usually did. And I have just notice something about you…" Aomine trailed off, he didn't know if he had to tell this to Kuroko or not.

Kuroko looked at him with a face full of question marked on it. He was getting impatient to hear what Aomine wanted to say but as soon as Aomine said it, he wished he didn't just heard that, "…you look kind of cute."

* * *

**There will be no AoKuro in here. End for now.**

**Your review is appreciated. And the smut last time really was my first time. I'm bad at lying so please believe me. For those who want to keep up with this story, please bear with it a little more until I quit my job and finds another one that has lesser time (less than 10 hours) to focus on this story. I'll continue to write though it may take times. For those who can no longer bear it, I'll understand… TT-TT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! I will continue this story until the end of the world or the end of my life! You will know if I stop updating for a year. For now, enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kuroko walked away from the train as fast as he could after it had stopped at his station. He didn't even wait for Aomine to catch up with him. He walked towards the entrance of the train station but was halted when his hand was grabbed from behind. As fast as he walks, Aomine could still catch up to him.

"Tetsu! Damn it, I didn't mean it like that!"

Kuroko looked up to Aomine with a flushed face and Aomine gulped. He didn't know his cousin could show this kind of face ever!

"Aomine-kun…," Kuroko started, "I never knew you thought of me in that kind of way…"

Aomine felt his jaw dropped. He stuttered while saying, "N-no! Of course I never thought of you in that k-kind of way." He blushed in embarrassment.

Kuroko looked kind of disappointed and said, "Are you saying you dislike me?"

"NO! Of course I like you!" Aomine confessed whole-heartedly before realizing what it was that he just said. Kuroko's face was becoming even redder than before. Aomine really didn't want any sort of misunderstanding to happen so he quickly blurted out without realizing what he said with, "Not that kind of love! I mean a brotherly one. Not the types where I want to fuck you until you lose your mind! That's already reserve for a certain blond anyway…"

He realizes after he had blurted that out that he had said something that wasn't supposed to be said. He looked down at Kuroko and saw much to his dismay that Kuroko was snickering. It took him some times to process it through his head that Kuroko was only playing with him. When it struck him, he blushed and shouted, "DAMN YOU TETSU!"

Kuroko tried to stifle his laughter before he notices Aomine's arm had encircled around his neck and choked the life out of him. Kuroko was suffocating and grabbed Aomine's arm while saying, "S-sorry… I didn't though y-you wo-would fall… for it…"

Aomine released his arm and huffed, "You're not suppose to joke about things like that, dammit!" with a furious blush on his cheek.

Kuroko pants to catch his breath and let out a sigh. He then looked up to Aomine and formed a small smile. He said, "Sorry. You know I can't resist."

Aomine started walking while being followed by Kuroko. He could see the traces of Kuroko's mother playfulness inside of his friend. It's scary that somehow they could put someone on edge.

"So… it's a blond," Kuroko said matter-of-factly.

Aomine sputtered. He wished that Kuroko didn't hear that particular information. Well, he can't expect anything to get pass his ridiculously sharp cousin. He pretended to cough.

Before Aomine could say anything, Kuroko asked, "Is it Kise-kun from the Generation of Miracles?"

Aomine could only gape at his cousin. The Generation of Miracles was a name for the Student Council at his high school, Teiko High School. It was during his time inside the Student Council that they were named that mostly because of the changes brought by the Student Council. Many of the changes pleased the teachers, school's staff and students except for the rules breaker. Rule breaking was reduced until it read 0.05% that year and 0% the next year. It's a miracle how they can manage their position for two years until their third year where they were excused for their examination. Kuroko had gone to Seirin High School but the news of their greatness and capabilities had reached other schools so it's not weird if others know about it as well. Kise Ryouta was also inside the Generation of Miracles and was the only blond he ever brought home for dinner with his family. Among the 5 members of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko only got to know two of them and that were his cousin, Aomine and Kise, by meeting him coincidentally at Aomine's house. Aomine cursed himself. Lying wasn't going to work so Aomine said in a whispered voice, "Don't tell anyone…"

Aomine waited until Kuroko nodded a little before saying, "Yeah but it's not like it's mutual. He's a little air-headed you know."

Kuroko watched his cousin's face. He was frowning a little, probably never mentioning about it to anyone before. Kuroko didn't know what to say so he settled with, "You will have a lot of competition but good luck with it anyway."

"Hmm… hey, suddenly I remember something!" Aomine suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?"

"That molester…," Kuroko began to frown with displeasure, "… I think I've seen him before... but I kind of forgotten."

"Let's just forget about it," Kuroko plead.

Aomine complied but not before he thought about it one last time with, 'I wonder where…?'

* * *

Inside the class, Kuroko took a seat he usually sat on before taking out his notebook and pens. Suddenly, he was greeted by the person besides him with, "Good morning, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko turned towards his left and saw a guy with short-black hair sitting next to him. He returned the greetings with, "Good morning, Takao-kun."

Takao Kazunari was his classmate in Moral class; his faculty was actually Human Resources Management. They were more like classmates rather than friends. Takao always sat next to Kuroko whenever they're in the same class.

The Lecturer had come and began the morning class. Kuroko felt a gaze from his left. He turned towards Takao and caught him staring. Takao was resting his chin on his palm. He obviously wanted to say something but seems a bit reluctant. Kuroko asked, "Is something amiss?"

Takao looked at him a little longer before saying, "Today sure is a weird day huh?"

Kuroko looked puzzled but Takao didn't expect an answer from him. He continued with, "My boyfriend suddenly falls off the bed this morning, Oha-Asa stated that his lucky item was a pink stuffed-bunny, can you believe that?"

"Oh…," was the only response Kuroko could say. He didn't expect Takao to suddenly burst his story to him.

"And just now, I could see you since the moment you step into the class. Usually, I notice you when you're finally seated, or, if I'm a little careless, when you spoke to me. And then…" Takao wanted to say something more. Kuroko wasn't the type of person to interrupt so he just listened when Takao said, "… you showed up with a band-aid at a very obvious place you know."

Kuroko stiffened. He had put a band-aid at the hickey on his neck and also wore a collared shirt. He never thought that it was obviously obvious.

Takao senses Kuroko's distressed and soothed him with, "Don't worry, other people won't notice it. It's just that my eyes are quite sharp."

Kuroko nodded. He knew that friend sometimes discussed this kind of things but he still didn't know who he could discuss this with. He thought that perhaps Takao was okay as long as he didn't mention about Akashi and his one-night-stand.

"Um…," Kuroko began but was interrupt by Takao.

"I won't tell anyone," he put both of his hands up in show of surrender. He continued with, "It's just that I'm practically curious because you are invisible most of the time. So," he smirked, "who's the lucky stud? I know a girl won't leave it there."

Kuroko blushed and said, "Nobody," Takao frowned, "...that you know." He didn't want to disappoint Takao but he really refused to say it.

Takao knew he wasn't going to get an answer to that so he tried another question, "Did you guys go all the way?"

Kuroko's face was cherry-red. He looked downward before slowly nodding.

Takao blushed at this. He thought, 'Woah… this guy is probably someone who is quite bold to do that at a go. Even Shin-chan waited for a while with hand-job and blow-job before going all the way…' He composed himself before saying, "Perhaps that's the reason why you're quite visible today."

Kuroko slowly looked up to Takao before asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's that… what we call it… after-sex pheromone or something? It's quite like that I think. Pheromone is a chemical reaction that we give out to others… or something… I'm not quite the scientific one, sorry…" Takao scratched his head. He added, "Just saying that after you had sex, you will become visible to simplify it. The effect should wear off soon."

Kuroko contemplated the information for a second before nodding his understanding. 'That explain much,' Kuroko thought to himself.

Takao chuckles brought Kuroko back to the present. Takao said, "It seems what people says about your skin will look smoother after sex was quite true." He poked Kuroko's cheek just to prove his point but stopped after his second time. He looked quite shocked. He poked again for the third and fourth time. Kuroko wanted to tell him to stop but he suddenly stopped on his own accord.

Takao asked, "Say, Kuroko, do you mind having a foursome?"

"No."

"That's a fast refusal!" Takao whined.

* * *

**Finish for now. I forgot to mention that inside this story, gay are a normal thing. I was thinking of mpreg. That would make this story longer and more interesting. Do you agree or disagree of having mpreg? Please review.**


End file.
